Black Tie Affairs
by alicemorganss
Summary: Its that time of year again, stuffy suits, angry ex's and picture time. It's all in a days work for Joan Campbell. My version that explains the picture on Joan's desk of her and Arthur.


Disclaimer: I own none of the things/people you see on the television.

This is just inspired from Joan's picture of her desk of her and Arthur seen most clearly in Communication Breakdown :)

* * *

"Hey Auggie, did you get this invitation?" Annie asked as she stood beside him in the tech ops center.

"What invite would that be?" he questioned, his head swiveling towards her voice.

"The invite says it's the annual dinner, whatever that means" she said, reading the print on the invite.

"Oh" Auggie sighed "that invite."

"What's so horrible?" Annie asked, sitting down on the corner of the desk.

"Well first of all, its formal, which means tuxes and ball gowns galore" he frowned just thinking about the stiff formal wear.

"That sounds fun," Annie said.

"It sounds fun, until you actually get there and it's a stuffy excuse for the political masterminds in DC" Auggie told her.

"Well why are we invited?" she asked.

"If you were Joan, you'd want to torture your employees too" he cracked a smile.

"Joan, as in Joan Campbell our boss, hosts this shindig?" Annie asked skeptically.

"Yup" Auggie agreed, "She does it unwillingly though. She hates the housewives, the politics, but she loves Arthur, so she agrees to host every year I've been here."

"Hmm" Annie sighed.

"At least Joan pulls out all the stops" Auggie told Annie, "There's a lot more food then cheese cubes and carrots like at all the other dinners."

"Why?" Annie asked.

"I've never asked" Auggie told her truthfully.

"Well, at least I'll have someone there I know" Annie said, touching Auggie's shoulder as she moved away from the desk and towards to door.

Auggie smiled until he heard the door slide shut behind her. _This would be an event to remember _he thought to himself.

* * *

Joan sighed as her assistant told her she had finished the distribution of the invitations, with the exception of Auggie's, since Joan had wanted to deliver the actual invite with a Braille copy. _Even though he knows what time of year it is_ she sighed.

The phone on her desk rang in the quiet office and she glanced at the screen, noting the extension.

"Hello Arthur" she greeted.

"Joan" he said on the other line.

"What's going on?" she asked, twirling the phone cord in her free hand.

"I just wanted to tell you the President has added a few more people to the guest list, some ambassadors that are supposed to be in town when this thing goes down."

Joan sighed audibly through the phone and frowned.

"I can have Marcy make a couple more copies and address them, just send me the list" she told him.

"Thanks honey" he told her, "I'll make it up to you, promise."

"You better" she told him, setting the phone back on its hook, not waiting for a reply back.

She typed in her password to her computer, reviewing all her memos and emails that she had missed while she was in the briefing this morning.

As she got lost reading the new intel and security updates, a knock on her door startled her, but she hid her surprise as she looked up.

"Annie" she greeted her visitor, a smile on her face.

"May I come in?" Annie asked, standing at the threshold still.

"Sure, come in, take a seat" Joan said, putting her computer to sleep as she watched Annie take a seat in front of her.

"How can I help you?" Joan asked.

"I was just RSVP-ing to the party, invitation, whatever," she said, waving the invitation she still held in her hands.

"Oh" Joan said, "well thank you. But as a selected member of the DPD, I wouldn't have taken no for an answer, just ask Auggie" Joan teased.

Annie smiled at the humor her boss tried, but noticed a shadow cross the older woman's features.

"Do you need any help with this?" Annie asked.

Joan smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you for the thought, but everyone in this town knows what time of year it is, and all the caterers I've been using through the years are aware of the dinner, so its mostly all set."

"Wow" Annie said, "That's amazing, and its still two weeks away?"

"I like to get things done quickly" Joan told her, "Plus this isn't my favorite event to host, so the quicker its over with, the better."

Annie nodded her head and smiled.

"Well I better get going, Auggie was going to help me with the lunch run. Do you want anything?" Annie asked, standing up from the chair.

Joan shook her head, "no thanks, I have a working lunch" she told the younger woman, looking up at her office entrance, noting her husband leaning across the threshold.

Annie smiled and nodded, making her way out the door as Arthur stood to his full height and let her through.

"You ready" Arthur asked, watching as Joan moved out from behind her desk and joined him in the threshold of the door, making their way to the exit for lunch.

* * *

"Is it just me, or does Joan seem down to you?" Annie asked Auggie a week and a half later.

She had been watching her boss as the two weeks narrowed down, and now there was just mere days left.

"Her footsteps are less peppy, and she does sound tired" Auggie said.

"She looks it too," Annie noted, watching her boss work from her office, the blinds were open today.

"Well at least it's almost over" Annie said, pretending to work at her computer as her boss looked over the bullpen.

"I hear the total is close to a hundred people this time," Auggie told her.

"Wow" Annie said, "That's a lot."

"Yup" Auggie agreed.

"By the way, where is this being held?" Annie asked.

"The Campbell House" Auggie told her, "more like mansion," he added under his breath.

"Can they fit that many people in their house at once, and not break fire code?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" Auggie said, "I remember it being a pretty spectacular place. Joan's told me each year what she's done different, but I imagine its still pretty magnificent."

"Where do they live?" Annie asked.

"Didn't you get an invite?" Auggie teased.

"I did" Annie slapped his shoulder playfully, "I just didn't get a map or address with mine."

"Well, I'll catch a ride with you that night, that way I can show you" Auggie told her.

"Fine" Annie said smiling.

"Excellent" Auggie smiled back.

* * *

It was hours before the party and Joan was holed up in her office, briefing the director of foreign operations on what he believed was a matter of importance.

"Mr. Artois, I think you have enough information to complete your mission successfully," Joan said, noting the time on the clock that was above the screen.

"I understand you have somewhere to be Director Campbell, but these are my agents, and I need to know they are going in with reliable intel" Artois said, crossing his arms.

Joan huffed silently to herself.

"Mr. Artois, I assure you the intel we have given you is accurate. Now I must go, you can contact anyone at my office after this weekend."

"That will be fine" Artois said, realizing Joan would not budge with the time constraint she was currently in.

"Thank you" Joan said, and with a quick flick of her wrist, she shut down the video conference and sagged in her chair.

She put her head in her hands and sighed, she could already feel the headache coming on, and the party hadn't even started.

She felt the table beneath her elbows vibrate and she looked at the caller id on her cell phone.

"Yes" she greeted.

"When are you going to be here?" Arthur asked quickly, "People are starting to arrive to finish the final decorations and you aren't here to supervise. I know you like to boss them around."

"I'll be home in a few minutes, I just got off the sat conference with Artois," she said, standing up and putting the file back in the briefcase beside her while talking on the phone.

"Well, I guess I'll just keep them busy until you get here" Arthur sighed.

"Thanks" Joan said, hitting the end button and disconnecting the call.

As she slid into the drivers seat when she got to her car, she gripped the steering wheel tight, trying to control the urge to speed off and forget the whole party.

* * *

The rest of the decorations were hung, the caterers were taking care of placing the food according to the map they had been given, and Joan was on the balcony of the second floor, overlooking the proceedings below.

She felt a presence at her side and she turned herself towards him, letting go of the banister.

"You aren't dressed yet," Arthur asked, holding up two ties for her approval.

She motioned to the black tie without the pinstripes, and he handed it off to her.

She went through the motions of tying the knot in his tie, and smiled at her handy work as she smoothed it over his chest.

"I still have an hour" she told him, "my hair and make up are already done, I just need to put on my dress."

Arthur nodded and ducked his head for a brief kiss to her lips.

"Thanks honey" he winked, wrapping his extra tie around her shoulders to hang at her neck as he quickly descended the stairs, his shoes echoing in the deserted hallway.

She shook her head and moved back towards their room. She figured it was as good as time as any to get a move on.

* * *

Annie rang the bell to Auggie's apartment and smiled when she was let in.

"Wow, you clean up nice" she said as she admired his three-piece suit and perfectly coiffed hair.

Auggie smiled and she swore she saw a hint of a blush.

"I can tell you smell nice, and you are wearing your favorite heels," he pointed out.

"They're my only pair, to be honest," she told him, "but thank you."

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup" he said, grabbing her elbow and motioning for the exit.

As they both got strapped into the car Annie turned towards him.

"So where am I going?" she asked, starting the engine and heading out into the traffic.

"Head out like you're going to headquarters," he told her, "when you get close, let me know."

Annie nodded and moved to the correct lane, heading back towards Langley.

* * *

Joan slipped downstairs and moved towards Arthur's office.

She stood in the doorway, watching him as he read something on his desk.

He looked up as he heard her heels click as she stepped closer to his desk.

"Wow" he smiled, taking off his glasses and setting them down.

"You like" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I love," he said, moving from behind his desk and grabbing her by the waist.

She linked her arms together as she laid them on his shoulders, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Thank you for doing this" he whispered in her ear.

She hummed against his chest and looked up at him.

"I know you don't like this party because she will be here, belittling you, but we have to invite her. She is one of the President's favorite people," he told her, putting his forehead together with hers.

"I know," she told him.

"The press will be here too, so we all have to be civil" he joked.

They were startled by a cough from the doorway and Joan noted it was the head of the catering staff.

"Mrs. Campbell, we are all finished, with your blessing we will take off and let the waiters take care of everything now" the man said.

"You are free to leave, thank you," she said, watching as he retreated.

"Well, lets get this party started" Arthur said, letting go of Joan and taking her hand, leading her out of the study.

* * *

Annie was watching the scenery change, watching as the drive went from crowded DC streets to rural wooded area, _just like headquarters_ she thought.

"Alright Auggie, I'm getting close to headquarters" she said aloud.

"So head off towards Dolly Madison Boulevard" he told her, "You're going to want to get to the house," he said.

She made the motions and got off the George Washington, easily maneuvering despite the 5pm traffic.

"How long to I take this for?" she asked, marveling at the giant houses aligning the road.

"Take it until you get to Chain Bridge Road" he said, "but you should know, there isn't a street lamp. Not that you need it, since its still light out, but just to forewarn you" Auggie told her.

"Chain Bridge, isn't that?" Annie started.

"Where the Kennedy's used to live, yes" Auggie interrupted.

"Whoa" Annie whistled.

"Oh just wait" Auggie said quietly.

Annie and Auggie drove in silence for the rest of the trip, Annie marveling at the scenery, Auggie thinking about the party.

"Alright, I see the road" Annie said.

"Turn onto and follow Chain Bridge, don't go on Waverly" he said, "Otherwise we'd just be late and that's rude."

Annie smiled and laughed at his joke.

"Alright, what house number am I looking for?" she asked.

"It's the third one on the left," Auggie told her, "You can't miss it. Just a warning, go past the first driveway, you'd mess up the flow if you went into the first on this side."

Annie slowed down and she saw the house, the flow of black town cars, pointing out the obvious party going down at the house.

She pulled into the driveway and was met with a sudden abrupt stop and the valet pulled her car door open.

"Thanks" Annie said, stepping to the passenger side of the car and linked her arm with Auggie's.

"Well, obviously something was left out somewhere" Annie said, taking in the house as she and Auggie walked up the cobblestone pathway to the front door.

The house was majestic, and mansion like in size, with dozens of windows lining the front side of the house. As they walked closer, Annie noticed the house was made out of something that looked like marble. The gray roof was intimidating and Annie had no doubt that there were vaulted ceilings inside the house.

She also noted the shrubbery was perfectly coiffed, and the grass was so green and lush, she had house envy already.

"It is just the two of them right?" Annie asked Auggie.

"Yup" Auggie said.

"I didn't know the CIA paid this well," Annie noted.

"They don't. Well, they do pay directors well, but this is Joan's" Auggie told her. "Don't ask, at least not today, she's going to be on edge as is."

"Why" Annie asked.

"The ex-wife is going to be here," Auggie said as they reached the front door.

Annie now realized this was why she had seen her boss and her boss' husband in so many designer labels over her short time working for them.

"Annie, Auggie" Joan greeted as they walked inside.

"Joan" Auggie said, "So nice to be here."

Joan smiled and patted Auggie on the arm.

"Thanks for lying Auggie, food is to the left, drinks are to the right, and people are mingling," she told him.

Annie nodded, still in awe as Auggie pulled her away from the entrance of the house towards the food.

She absentmindedly led Auggie around the house to the table where the food was spread out, and admired the fact Joan had a lot more food then the cheese cubes she was first introduced to at the Agency.

"Joan giveth and we eateth" Auggie joked, "So what kind of spread did we get this year?" he asked smelling the different aromas.

"It looks like some kind of chicken, beef, fish, salads, both green and fruit, and bread galore" Annie noted, going down the table with her eyes.

"Well lets get some plates, I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he said.

Annie agreed and grabbed two plates, filling the both up with food.

* * *

They stood at a tall bar table, and Annie watched the people walk and talk as they meandered.

And without realizing it, she was suddenly watching her boss transform in front of her, looking at her watching the clock and glancing around the room.

Joan caught her eye when she gave the room a once over and she smiled briefly, and turned away as she watched the front door open and her husband came to stand at her side.

"She should be here any time now" Arthur said, resting a hand on the small of Joan's back as he stood ever so slightly behind her.

"I'm aware," she said.

"Well I've mingled with everyone enough for the both of us and it's only been an hour," Arthur said, as she looked up at him.

The doorbell rang and the both looked at the door with disdain.

Joan opened the door and put a smile on her face, greeting this President with a handshake and Arthur did the same, watching the rest of his group follow in behind him.

Arthur's ex-wife was the last of the group to enter their house.

"Joan, Arthur" she greeted.

"Hello" Arthur greeted, and Joan nodded her head in a polite greeting.

Annie watched the door as a middle-aged woman came into view and stopped to greet her boss and her husband. She took in the older woman's appearance and she noted that she wasn't a contrast to Joan liked she expected the woman to be.

The other woman had long blonde hair, and stood with an air of authority, much like her boss did at the DPD. They both had similar facial features, but Annie noticed their eye color was different. Her boss has blue eyes, where the other woman had dark brown ones. The new woman also looked a little more haggard than Joan, despite all the makeup she wore. Though the woman wasn't as tall as her own boss, she made up for it with her seemingly sky high heels.

Annie watched as her boss' hand automatically found Arthur's arm, squeezing it tightly as the other woman at the door gave a once over to Joan.

Annie must have done something to alert Auggie because he suddenly stood rigidly still at her side.

"Has she arrived?" Auggie asked.

"Who is it?" Annie asked, watching as the woman walked away from Joan and Arthur and down to another circle of people.

"That is Arthur's ex-wife" Auggie started.

"Wow" was all Annie could say, watching as Arthur squeezed Joan to his side briefly, kissing the top of her perfectly coiffed hair before he let her go and mingle.

"Yeah" Auggie said quietly.

* * *

Annie watched as her boss looked around the room and proceed to mingle, and she noticed the older woman stayed far away from wherever Arthur's ex-wife seemed to be.

Auggie got pulled into a conversation with someone he knew, so she left his side for a moment, going to refill her plate. Touching his arm briefly, she let him know she would be back.

"You're new," a voice said from behind her at the food table.

Annie turned around and she came face to face with the woman she had been studying earlier.

"Hi" Annie said smiling.

"Julie Spalding" the woman greeted.

"Annie Walker" Annie told her.

"So, who are you here with?" Julie asked.

"I work for the Smithsonian, in the acquisitions department" Annie's lie rolled off her tongue easily.

Julie smiled and Annie knew instantly it was faked.

"Isn't that nice" Julie said, "I'm sure Joan came up with that cover story."

"Excuse me?" Annie asked, playing dumb.

"You don't fool me Annie Walker" Julie said. "I work for the President."

"That's nice ma'am" Annie said, looking for any excuse to get away from the woman that now blocked all possible options of running away.

Just as Annie was about to make a run back to Auggie, she spied Joan hopefully coming to her rescue.

"Julie" Joan greeted as she came up beside the two "This is my house, you will treat my guests with respect."

Julie turned to Joan and placed her fake smile on her face once more.

"I am so sorry, Joan" she said, turning to Annie, Julie apologized and left the two CIA operatives alone.

"Thank you" Annie told her boss.

Joan just nodded her head and moved away from the table, and Annie watched as she moved to her husband's side.

Annie grabbed her plate of food and walked back to where Auggie was, now chatting with an attractive brunette. Shaking her head she snagged a seat across from the two, waiting for the end of the conversation.

* * *

The party went on for hours it seemed like to Joan. She mingled, ate, and oversaw the party.

She had stayed far away from Julie after the run in with Annie she had to break up. She didn't want her newest operative running for the hills, so she had to intervene.

She stayed mostly by Arthur as long as she possibly could, and if she couldn't fit into the boys club, then she mingled just outside of it.

Standing and talking with one of the senator's wives, she felt a familiar presence behind her.

She had her hands clasped behind her back, talking to the woman in front of her, resisting the urge to drown herself in the passing wine glasses.

She felt Arthur's hand slip into one of her own, intertwining their fingers together behind her back as he stood off to the side, behind her.

With her other hand she patted his fingers, thanking him for being here without saying anything.

He smiled at the woman in front of Joan and then looked down at his wife.

"I'm sorry" he began "but I'm going to need to steal my wife, picture time" he smiled.

Joan looked at him gratefully and the senator's wife told Joan to come back.

Both Arthur and Joan nodded and smiled falsely, knowing neither would be back.

As they turned away, Joan noticed Julie had been watching them.

She turned to Arthur and moved closer to him, squeezing his hand that she still held tighter.

Arthur led Joan to the photographer she insisted on getting every year. That was her one request for throwing this party. She would set everything up and in return, she got a picture with him. It was a small sacrifice on his part, knowing everything she did to make the party a huge success.

Seeing the photographer Arthur propelled them that way.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Campbell" the photographer greeted as he saw them.

Joan smiled and nodded her greeting while Arthur shook the man's hand.

"So" the photographer announced "where would you like it this year?"

Joan looked around and shrugged, "right here is fine."

The photographer looked to Arthur for an opinion.

"What the lady wants, she gets," he agreed.

"Smart man" the photographer said as he began to set up.

"Good answer" Joan told him as she turned towards him, kissing him lightly.

As she pulled back she smirked.

Arthur noted her smirk and looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" he asked.

"You just have a little something right here" she said, moving her thumb towards his lower lip, removing the slight smudge of lipstick that had transferred from her lips to his.

"Thank you" he teased, rubbing his hand over his lips to make sure she got all of it off.

She put her hand in the middle of his chest and started to laugh at him.

That's when they both noticed the flash go off in front of them.

"This is so it!" the photographer exclaimed.

Joan and Arthur looked briefly at one another before the photographer came and squeezed in beside them, showing them the picture from the digital screen.

"Its so gorgeous and totally candid" the photographer gushed "its going to look great in your office" he smiled at Joan.

Joan smiled happily and nodded, then looked to Arthur for confirmation.

"If your happy with it" he told her.

"I am," she said, smiling at him.

"That was far less painful then I thought it would be," he noted happily.

Joan shook her head at her husband and the photographer smiled, leaving to go and take pictures of the party.

"Thank you" Joan said as Arthur pulled her back to his side.

"Thank you" he told her seriously, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tight.

Annie watched the scene from a far with Auggie by her side.

"You know" Annie began "away from the office they are actually a really sweet couple."

"Who?" Auggie asked "Arthur and Joan?"

"Of course Arthur and Joan" Annie said punching Auggie playfully in the shoulder.

Auggie smiled and faked an injury.

"Its only a matter of time before you see the real them" a voice from behind told them.

Auggie stiffened by Annie's side and Annie clenched her hands together.

They both felt Julie come around to face them and Annie looked Julie straight in the eyes.

"You haven't worked long enough with Joan Campbell to see the real side of her" Julie began.

"I have" Auggie piped up wanting to end Julie's tirade before it started.

"You are blind, August" Julie turned towards him.

"Doesn't mean I can't sense what's going on around me," he told her.

"Yes, well" Julie retorted.

Auggie smiled to himself at her lack of retort.

"As I was saying," Julie continued "just wait until you work under her for a year, or even three months time. She'll show her true colors to you soon enough."

"And what true colors would those be?" a voice asked behind Julie.

Annie and Auggie both looked down at the floor, not wanting to be reprimanded.

Julie turned around and saw Arthur behind her.

"Where is your other half?" she asked, looking around the room for Joan.

"True colors, Julie" Arthur told her, not letting her game get to him.

"Oh, those" Julie laughed to herself. "Just the ones that came out when she stole you away from me."

Arthur shook his head and noted that Joan's two people were looking at their shoes, wanting to be anywhere but where they were now.

"Auggie, Annie" Arthur said, "I think Joan might need some help, she's in her office, second room on the right."

Annie looked up and gave him a brief smile of thanks as she took Auggie's arm and led him away.

As Annie and Auggie traveled down the hallway, Annie looked back from a relatively safe distance.

The pair stopped in the dimly lit alcove and Annie watched as their boss' boss take his ex-wife by the arm and propel her towards the door.

"Annie?" Auggie said quietly.

"Yeah" Annie turned to Auggie, keeping one eye on the scene with Arthur and Julie.

"Just don't believe what she said" Auggie began. "Joan is a really great boss. Sure, she has her moments, but she's the best operative the CIA has had in a long time, and you and I have the honor of working for her. Don't let what she said affect your opinion of Joan. You know what they say about a woman scorned" he trailed off.

Annie grabbed his forearm in support and understanding.

Just as Auggie had finished his statement, a familiar staccato of heels came to a stop.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Auggie?" Joan asked. "What's going on?"

Annie moved her chin towards the front door and then looked back at her boss, watching as she tracked Arthur leading Julie out their front door.

Joan smiled softly and excused herself from the two occupants in the hallway, making a march for the front door.

As she reached Arthur's side she leaned into him.

"Nice work" she smiled, reaching for his hand.

"Nice party" he smiled, squeezing her fingers gently.

From the alcove in the hallways Annie watched silently.

"I don't know why you groaned about this party," Annie said.

"Well this is the most fun I've had in all the years coming here" Auggie told her.

"Aw" Annie fake gushed, squeezing Auggie's bicep as she led him out of the hallways and back to the party "I love you too."

Auggie shook his head and smiled at her antics.

"C'mon" he told her "Lets go get some cheese cubes before this thing ends."

"You're on" Annie said, hooking her arm in the crook of his elbow and leading him to the food.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
